Down The Rabbit Hole
by Ann4ever17
Summary: -Sequel to Changes Within- Chelsea has moved with Klaus to New Orleans. There she plans to help Klaus. Although Chelsea is engaged to Klaus and pregnant with his child, there are still things she hasn't told him. Will they be able to stay strong through everything in the vampire run city of New Orleans? Or will something happens that tears the two apart? Klaus/OC/Elijah.
1. House Of The Rising Son

**~ This is the sequel to 'Changes Within', which is season 4 for Chelsea and the 6th story with her in it. Hopefully you can check out the others before you read this so you know more about Chelsea.  
~ The stories that include Chelsea: New Girl In Mystic Falls, Into The Darkness (seasons 1-2), What's Hidden Underneath (season 3), Changes Within (season 4), and Out Of Place (An Alternate Universe story/Alternate version of season 4).**

**~ If you didn't read the past seasons for Chelsea (TVD seasons 1-4)... she was previously paired with Damon which became a Damon/Chelsea/Klaus triangle in season 3, Damon/Chelsea/Klaus/Chelsea/Kol in season 4 and now Klaus/Chelsea/Kol with possible Chelsea/Elijah.**  
**~ Chelsea brought Kol back to life in the finale chapter in 'Changes Within'.**

**~ I skipped straight to the second episode of season 1 since the first episode is an introduction to the characters. Hopefully you won't mind since I will be doing a birthday chapter for Chelsea (more explained at the end of the chapter).**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV**_

_I never thought my life would turn out the way it has. In my past I never thought I would be engaged to one of the Originals and have be pregnant as a vampire. It was still a surprise to me that I was pregnant, but it felt right. That could be my witch side, but I was happy... despite what has been going on around me._

_After Klaus proposed, we ended up officially moving to New Orleans. It was during our original visit there that we learned that I was pregnant. According to Sophie Devereaux, the reason I was able to have children is because I was born a witch and Klaus a werewolf. She also said that her along with the other witches in New Orleans were more or less being controlled by Marcel. Marcel was turned by Klaus at least a couple hundred years before I was born. Marcel is also the self-titled King of New Orleans... although Klaus wants that title for himself since he helped build the town with his family. I wanted to help him, but I also wanted to help Sophie and the other witches. It felt partly my responsibility because I was also a witch, even though I didn't practice the same type of magic. I was stronger than them and could use magic without getting caught by whoever or whatever told Marcel about witches using magic._

_It was a dangerous situation for us since I was pregnant, but I knew Klaus wouldn't let anything bad happen to me. I could protect myself, but I liked the fact that Klaus was protective of me._

_I've stayed with Nik in New Orleans all summer. I spend most of it getting used to the city and knowing my way around. It did help that Nik knew where everything was and even though he wanted me to stay near the house, he's shown me almost the whole city. Everything was amazing, besides the fact that he was overprotective of me._

* * *

I had my arm through Nik's as we followed Marcel.  
"The city of New Orleans... people of all stripes and flavors from all over the country come here to party on our streets." Marcel said to us as he showed us what he has been up to since Nik left. We didn't learn much about what he has done because I almost always convinced Nik to show me around the town. "Some are just looking for fun... some are looking for something a little darker, more dangerous. So, we invite them into my home and we give it to them. Then, at the stroke of midnight, everything changes, and it's time to feed." The three of us stopped and looked down at the party. At the stroke of midnight, all the vampires below us started to feed on the humans. I didn't say anything to Nik, but the scent of the blood was making me hungry. I think Nik noticed because he moved his hand a little to rub the back of mine. "This is how I keep my guys happy, the occasional, all-you-can-eat buffet. My night-walkers love it. I've got 'em working hard, trying to earn one of these daylight rings. They deserve to blow off a little steam. My day-walkers, the trusted few, they just like the party."  
"What about the people you feed from?" I asked because I noticed Nik was looking at something. "You can't kill them all without someone coming after you." Marcel gave me a semi-impressed look.  
"We don't kill 'em all. Too many folks go missing, tourism drops. So, we heal them with a little vamp blood, erase their memory, and send them on their way. No muss, no fuss." He said to me and even though I didn't say anything, I thought it was a good idea. '_What if someone had vervain?'_ I asked myself.  
"I'm impressed." Nik said to Marcel, which brought me out of my thoughts.  
"Nothing I didn't learn from you back in the day." Marcel said before one of the vampires he was closest to came up to him. I didn't listen to them because I couldn't help but think of Nik. I knew the type of person he was and I loved him, but I still didn't like the darker side of him. Although he didn't show it around me, I knew that it was still a part of him.  
"I'm getting tired." I said after I yawned. "I think I'm gonna go home." I kissed Nik on the cheek and was about to walk away, but he picked me up and held me in his arms. I smiled and put my arms around his neck before realizing that he was also listening in on Marcel.  
"I think I'm going to take my girl home mate." Nik said to Marcel, who looked at me.  
"Tired already?" Marcel asked me.  
"A little. I'm not used to staying up past midnight" I semi-lied. "Or it could be that I want him all alone." I gave a smirk to Marcel so he knew what I meant. I looked up at Nik and kissed him. He smiled at me and kissed me back. He pulled away and before he sped us away.

* * *

It took me a few moments to realize Nik sped me to his room. He moved his hands up my sides, under my tank top.  
"Nik..." I whispered "...my jacket first." He looked in my eyes with a smirk on his face before quickly taking off my jacket.  
"That's better." He whispered in my ear before kissing down my neck.  
"I know a way to make it even better." I whispered before moving my hands down to his waist. We looked in each other's eyes and he knew what I was thinking.  
"I love the way you think." I quickly loosened his belt and he took my tank top off.  
"I love you." I whispered and I didn't worry about a reply from him. I knew he loved me. How we spend the whole summer proved it.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and looked out the window that was in Nik's room. The sun shined through the tree leaves and made the day look good. All of a sudden, I could smell eggs and ham. I lifted my head to see Nik walking in with a tray.  
"Breakfast in bed?" I asked with a smile as I moved into a sitting position. "I must have done something good." He placed the tray below my knees and gave me a kiss.  
"Anything for my queen." I couldn't help but smile. "And my princess." He kissed my belly and I knew he was talking about our unborn child. Over the summer I told him that I had a strong feeling that our child was going to be a girl. We both knew to trust my feelings, especially since they've rarely been wrong. I'm pretty sure he wanted a son, but he was just as happy with having a girl.  
"You're going to spoil us Nik." I said as I cupped his face and kissed him.  
"You're mine to spoil." He moved the tray closer to me. "Now eat. I'll be downstairs." I couldn't help but smile as he walked out of the room. I looked at the breakfast he made me and couldn't help but think that he's so nice towards me, despite what everyone else thinks of him. '_It was a good choice'_ I thought as I remembered before summer when I thought about moving with Nik or not. If I said I didn't want to, Nik would make an argument and I knew I would eventually say yes anyway. '_I love him'_ I thought before taking my first bite of the breakfast he made me. '_This is so good'_ I swallowed the food and could picture the other times he's cooked. '_He should teach me'_ I thought before eating the rest of the food.

* * *

I took my time eating the breakfast that Nik made me because I loved his cooking. When I was done, I took a shower and put clothes on before walking down the stairs. When I was half-way down the stairs, I could hear a car door close in front of the house. '_Who is that?'_ I asked myself before using my vampire hearing to listen in.  
"_Elijah, if not answering your phone is part of your clever plan to get me back to this godforsaken city, then well done. I'm here, and I'm worried. Now pick up before I kick in your bloody door."_ I couldn't help but smile because it was Rebecca and we haven't seen each other since before graduation. I sped to the door and opened it just before she could.  
"Don't knock down the door Becca." I said and she looked a little surprised to see me. "I was wondering when you were coming." I hugged her before breaking away.  
"I was expecting to see some kind of supernatural, miracle baby bump." Rebecca said after looking at my stomach. "Guess you're not showing yet."  
"Thanks." I said with sarcasm. "You make me feel so loved." She must have known I was being sarcastic because she gave me a smirk. "I learned a spell that hides the baby bump, even though it's barely noticeable either way. That way I can go out without getting anyone suspicious."  
"Where's Elijah?" I opened my mouth to tell her what happened to Elijah. I knew that if Nik was listening, he would get mad that I told Becca. She looked at me like she expected an answer, so I just tapped my ear so she knew why I wasn't saying anything.  
"I don't know." I semi-lied and I knew Rebecca could tell. "He was talking to Nik the last time I saw him."  
"Which means Niklaus has done something dastardly and Klaus-like. Klaus! Get out here and tell me what you've done with our brother, you narcissistic, back-stabbing wanker!" Rebecca shouted and I knew Nik heard her.  
"Enough with all the shouting." Nik said as I turned towards him. He had come through the doors that were behind us. "Little sister, I should have known. I assume the six dead vampires were your doing?" Nik stepped towards us, mainly looking at Becca.  
"They were very rude." Becca said to her brother. "Trying to victimize a poor, innocent girl just trying to find her way to the Quarter. So sorry, were they friends of yours? Oh, that's right, you don't have any friends."  
"I do have friends." Nik walked up to my side and put his arm around my waist. "I have Chelsea." He kissed my head and I couldn't help but smile.  
"A fiance isn't the same as a friend Nik." I said as I put my head against his chest. It was nice to have little moments with him, no matter what was happening around us.  
"I have Marcel as a friend." Nik said to Rebecca. "You remember him, don't you? Yes, of course you do. He fancies himself the 'King of the Quarter' now, and he has these rules about killing vampires. It'll be fun to see what sort of punishment he comes up with for you." I didn't say anything because I knew no matter what went on between Nik and his siblings, he would still protect them.  
"I don't care about Marcel or his rules." Rebecca said to Nik. "Elijah doesn't welch on deals. What did you do to him?"  
"Perhaps he's on holiday..." I rolled my eyes because I knew what happened to Elijah, just not where he was "...or taking a long autumn nap upstairs. Well, go on. Take a look around." Rebecca started to go towards the stairs, but stopped when Nik spoke again. "You remember this house as well as I."  
"I remember everything." Rebecca said before looking at me. "Why are you smiling?"  
"I like learning about your history." I honestly said. Nik and his siblings lived for over 1000 years and seen so many thing, done so many things and it was interesting when I was able to learn about it.  
"I remember how the drunken fool of a governor hid away all of our vampire sins in exchange for gold." Rebecca said after I decided to sit down. Nik decided to sit next to me and Rebecca on the other side of me. '_It feels like a family' _II thought before Rebecca continued_. _"I remember the lavish parties the governor threw, as if to impress you. I remember finding a moment of affection with the governor's son, Emil. And I remember that even Elijah was happy." I couldn't help but smile at the fact that their whole family was happy. It was when they were still running from Mikeal, so it was nice to know that they were happy at one point. "Then when I wanted to turn him so we could be together, you killed him." I looked at Nik and sort of slapped him on his shoulder.  
"Bad Klaus." I said, but I found myself smiling. He knew I was sort of kidding, even though I didn't like the fact that he stopped his sister from being happy with someone.  
"Well, he wasn't good enough for you." Nik said after a few minutes to Rebecca.  
"No one was ever good enough for me, Nik, you made sure of that. Now where is Elijah?" Becca asked him and then his phone vibrated. He took it out of his pocket, but I sneaked a peek. Marcel texted him, wanting to have a drink. I knew I couldn't go because of our baby, which meant I would have to stay in the house...or do stuff on my own. Nik stood up and started to walk towards the front door.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Drinks with Marcel." I said, knowing what the text said. Rebecca and Nik both looked at me before Rebecca looked at Nik.  
"Elijah told me about your plan to take apart Marcel's empire piece by piece. I don't remember it involving you two drinking New Orleans dry together."  
"I know you don't have many friends, Rebecca, but what some friends do when they get together is they drink." Nik said to Rebecca. "And when they drink, they tell secrets. Marcel has somehow found a way to control the entirety of witches in the Quarter, and I aim to uncover the 'how' so I might take it for myself. Finding Elijah didn't make my to-do list today." He started towards the door again, but stopped and turned towards us. "Oh, and welcome home, little sister." Nik said to Rebecca before giving me a small smile and leaving us together in the house.

I knew Nik knew what he was doing, but I was still worried about him.  
"Fiance?" I heard Rebecca ask, which broke me out of my thoughts. "Since when are you guys engaged?" I held up my left hand to show her the ring Nik proposed with.  
"He sort of purposed on graduation..." I said with a small smile because I could remember that day like it was yesterday "...then again over the summer when I visited my brother for my birthday." My birthday was over the summer and Nik and I sort of got into an argument the week before. I went to my brother's, who still lives in Mystic Falls, to get away for a little while. Nik eventually noticed I was missing and found out where I was. He spend my birthday with me, which was one of the best birthdays I've had.  
"Happy birthday." Rebecca said to me with a smile as I lowered my ring.  
"A little late but thanks."  
"Where's Elijah?" She asked after a few minutes as she looked around. I listened in to make sure Nik wasn't in hearing distance, even with his hybrid hearing.  
"The last time I saw him was upstairs..." I said when I was satisfied that Nik wouldn't be able to hear us "... before Nik daggered him a few months ago. I don't know where he took Elijah... but I think maybe in the house somewhere..." I didn't remember Nik taking Elijah's coffin out of the house, unless he did it when I was sleeping or away from the house.  
"That means he's in one of the secret rooms." Rebecca said before standing up. "Come on..." I stood up and followed her.

* * *

After we found some flashlights, Rebecca said she was going to show me one of the secret rooms in the house. We were walking down an old spiral staircase that led underground, to an old basement room.  
"The governor had lots of secret rooms." Rebecca said as we started to get closer to the bottom of the stairs. "I'll show you his favorite." We got to the bottom of the stairs and she opened one of the closest doors.  
"Spiderwebs, eww." I said after feeling my hand get into one. I shook it off before looking in the room. "So this is where he put the coffins..." I said, forgetting that Rebecca could hear me. I knew he kept them close, but I didn't know where.  
"He didn't tell you?" Rebecca asked me.  
"I didn't ask..." I said as I started to walk towards the farthest coffin.  
"This one's mine." I knew Rebecca was talking about the coffin behind me, but I just looked at the one in front of me. My mind knew who was inside it because they were the only other Original that was alive. Out the corner of my eye, I could tell that Rebecca shined her flashlight on the coffin I was standing in front of. "Why would he have that one?" She asked before I took a deep breath and opened it.  
"I brought him back hours before Nik proposed." That day was clear in my head. It wasn't only because it was graduation and Nik proposed, but I was able to see my mom and Anna before the veil dropped again. Rebecca's footsteps brought me out of my thoughts and I knew she was standing beside me.  
"...Kol. How?...Why?" Rebecca asked, clearly not knowing exactly what to say. The last time she saw him, he through a broken bottle at Matt's shoulder.  
"I thought you guys needed your brother." I said with a small smile without looking at Rebecca. "And everything that Nik's done for me, I thought I should do something for him." I just looked at Kol's face. I liked hanging out with him, but I knew it was safer for him to have the dagger in his chest. "Practically everything is possible with Expression." I knew that if it wasn't for my access to Expression, I wouldn't have been able to bring Kol back to life. "Nik daggered him just after my birthday because Kol kept flirting with me." It felt weired to me because I actually missed his flirting, even though Kol knew I love Nik. "I would have undaggered him but I didn't know where Nik took him and plus you know his anger issues." I gave Kol a small smile, even though he couldn't see it, before I slowly closed his coffin.  
"Elijah's isn't here, he must've stashed him elsewhere." Rebecca said as I stood straight from closing Kol's coffin. "Can you do a locator spell?" She asked me.  
"I could try... I'm not sure it'll work on Elijah if he has a dagger in him." I looked at Becca. "I could just need a map of the city and a couple drops of your blood."  
"Let's get to it." She said before the two of us walked out of the room. I stopped at the doorway and looked back at Kol's coffin before continuing to follow Rebecca before she could say anything.

* * *

We stood in the kitchen with a map that Becca found. It was spread out nice and flat over the kitchen isle. I looked up at Rebecca, who was standing next to me.  
"All you have to do is let a few drops of your blood land on the map and I can do the spell." I said to her. She bit into her finger and let a few drops of her blood land on the map. "Here we go." I said before closing my eye sand taking a deep breath. When I opened my eyes, I focused my mind on finding Elijah. Rebecca's blood moved and thinned into a big circle that covered most of the city. "That's weird."  
"What is it?" Rebecca asked with worry in her voice.  
"I can't seem to find him." I just looked at her blood on the map. "That's never happened before. It probably has something to do with the dagger."  
"Can you do a locator spell on the dagger?"  
"I don't know." I said after a few minutes of thinking. "I've only ever tried to find people, not objects." My mind went through all the spells I knew. "I have an idea." I looked at Becca. "I'll look through my grimoires to help, but maybe you could try to find out if anyone has him." She nodded her head like she agreed to my plan. "I'll text you once I find something out." I gave her a small smile and watched as she left the room.

I couldn't help but wonder why I couldn't find Elijah with a simple locator spell. The Expression should have helped me, even if someone was trying to hide him. '_Maybe a witch has him'_ I thought, but that couldn't be true. The witches of the quarter weren't allowed to do magic without Marcel finding out about it. '_Maybe it's something else'_ I thought as I looked down at the map. '_Maybe a herb will help'_ As I cleaned the map of blood, I tried to think of what herbs would help my magic locate Elijah or the dagger inside him.

* * *

I went into the quarter and stopped at one of the shops that I knew sold herbs. It was also run by a witch, but one of them that didn't know who I was. When I asked for what I needed, it was obvious she knew I was a witch. Although I had a bad feeling about her, she didn't lie to me. I didn't try the locator spell...at least not right away. I couldn't help but do a little shopping.

I was still out when it was dark, so I sat down on a bench. After looking around and making sure that no one was around, I pulled out a map that I had bought. '_Maybe I can find him if I do the spell without anyone around'_ I thought before thinking of a way I could do a locator spell without putting anything on the map. My eyes closed as I took a deep breath. I was focusing my mind on finding the dagger that was in Elijah, but I heard some noises around me. I opened my eyes and stood up, ready to protect myself.  
"Dumb move, trying to do magic in the quarter witch." I knew it was a vampire that said it because they appeared out of nowhere.  
"Dumb move trying to threaten a witch." I said and stood, like I was going to physically attack them. When he started to move towards me, I focused on him and gave him an aneurysm. He clutched his head in pain and I when another one came to his side. He was affected by my magic as well. I kept focusing on them before Rebecca sped behind them. She snapped the neck of one and ripped the heart out of another.  
"That'll teach you to mess with a pregnant lady." Rebecca looked at me with the heart in her hand. "I do hate bad manners."  
"I had it handled." I said after stopping my magic.  
"I couldn't let my pregnant sister-in-law defend herself."  
"I'm not your sister-in-law yet Becca." I said before making sure all of my stuff was safe and in the same bag. "What are we going to do?" My mind couldn't help but flash to how Nik might react to Rebecca killing one of the vampires.  
"Burn them." I was going to pick up one of them, but Rebecca stopped me. "Not you." She protectively said, obviously not wanting me to do it.  
"Fine." I reluctantly said, knowing how stubborn and protective the Originals were. "Let's just hope we can get it done before Nik finds out." Rebecca picked up both of the bodies and I couldn't help but worry about his reaction.

* * *

I wasn't surprised that Nik found out about the dead vampire. I didn't say much because I knew how he could get when he was angry and he looked angry.  
"This is why I told you not to do magic outside of the house." Nik said with anger towards me. "You know Marcel and the others won't take chances." Out the corner of my eye, I noticed Rebecca going towards the vampire that wasn't dead. "Leave him." Rebecca stopped and looked towards her brother. "You've done enough, don't you think? Leaving a trail of bodies like a road map to my door?"  
"If I hadn't overheard this lot bragging about a witch possibly using magic, everyone here would be screwed." Rebecca yelled at Nik. "And don't give me that crap about having a plan. You've had all the time in the world to execute a plan, and no one's seen you do a damn thing! Elijah made a deal to protect your child, so that it could save you from your selfish, rotten self. But you obviously don't give a damn about the child or Elijah, because what have you done to honor it?" I stayed in my spot, not saying anything because I didn't want him to yell at me. I didn't know how far he would go when he was angry and I didn't want to find out.  
"I have done everything. Let me spell it out for you, shall I? From the day Chelsea I arrived, Marcel hasn't trusted us." Nik said and I felt that his anger was mainly directed towards her. "From Day One, he's had his vampires ingest toxic vervain which, as you know, little sister, protects them from my mind control." I looked at the fire that was burning the dead vampire as Nik continued to talk to Rebecca. "I needed a spy, someone on the inside with me who Marcel would never suspect. So, I created a Day Zero and got there first. Marcel had just lost six vampires, thanks to your little murder spree, and he needed new recruits. So, I made the new one mine, before he'd had even a drop of vervain. And this one, I'm gonna drain him of vervain, compel him to believe his mates found religion and moved to Utah, so that he can explain to Marcel why he lost three more vampires tonight." It took me a little bit to realize that Rebecca was following Nik into the house.

I sped to the doorway of the house so I wouldn't be alone outside. Rebecca glanced at me, but I stayed silent even though I wanted to tell him to calm down.  
"Does anyone have any more questions? No? Good, because I have a question. Chelsea, " '_Oh, no'_ "... what were you doing in the bloody French Quarter in the first place?"  
"I was getting herbs and other things to help my magic." I said after taking a deep breath. "I wanted to find Elijah because someone decided not to put him downstairs with Kol." Nik looked a little surprised, but I knew he was still mad. "He is your brother and and a part of OUR family." It was clear that he was surprised that I said he was part of our family. Since I was engaged to Nik and having his child, his siblings were automatically added as a part of my family. He slowly sat down, but didn't look at anyone. I looked at Rebecca, who looked at me before slowly walking towards Nik. I stayed in my spot, even though I wanted to sit on the other side of him.  
"I gave Elijah to Marcel." Nik quietly said after a few moments.  
"What?" Rebecca and I both asked.  
"Marcel was nervous. It's bad enough one Original returned to town, but two? His crew was getting antsy. He wanted Elijah gone, so... I gave him a peace offering." He glanced at me. "Another reason I daggered Kol." '_To keep him safe'_  
"You bartered our brother?" Rebecca asked with surprise in her voice.  
"I have a plan. Gain Marcel's trust, dismantle his empire, honor Elijah's wish that that baby be born and above all, protect Chelsea." He glanced at me and I felt less nervous that he was going to explode in anger. "I am executing that plan the only way I know how. If you don't like it, there's the door. See if I care." Nik stood up and looked towards me before walking up the stairs. I looked at Rebecca, who was looking at me before I walked up the stairs. I went to my room instead of joining Nik in his because I felt that he still needed to cool down.

* * *

I couldn't go to sleep right away, so I went outside to sit on the porch. I noticed Rebecca was sitting alone, I decided to join her.  
"Hey." I said, which made her look towards me. "Couldn't sleep either?" She just shook her head. "You know I could have taken those vampires earlier, right?" Rebecca just nodded her head.  
"Family has to stick together." She said and I couldn't help but smile because she thought of me as family. "Even if you are engaged to my psychopathic brother."  
"I don't know I'll get used to his anger." I said as I looked at the trees that were at the back of the yard. "How do you deal with it?"  
"I don't know. After spending a thousand years with him, it's become normal." Out the corner of my eye, I could tell that Rebecca looked at me. "He's just protecting us," I looked towards him ", in his own weird way."  
"Even though we have girl power." I said with a smile. Rebecca and I were both strong, in our own ways. "Do you think we can get Elijah back from Marcel?"  
"If we do, Klaus can't find out. I don't want to end up back in that coffin." I looked at her for a minute before reaching into my coat and handing her something that I had wrapped.  
"I did a little looking around the house earlier..." I said as I handed her what I took out from my jacket. She unwrapped it and saw that it was the two daggers that Nik had hidden "...they were under your coffin." She looked from the daggers to me. "I tried to do a locator spell with them, but it wasn't working and I wasn't going to put them back."  
"Thank you." She said with a smile.  
"Just don't tell Nik." I stood up and put my hand on my belly as I took off the spell that hid what baby bump I had. "I think Isabella needs her sleep."  
"You've named her already?" Rebecca asked me.  
"Not really. It's just one of the names I'm thinking of." I gave Rebecca a small smile. "Good night." She gave me a small nod before I went back inside and to my room.

I changed into a white pair of shorts and an oversized light green tank top before sliding into my bed. I put my arm over the big teddy bear that I brought from Mystic Falls. It was one at a carnival by Damon, who was sort of my boyfriend at the time. '_It was easier with you'_ I thought as I closed my eyes. I thought of both Damon and Klaus as I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

I could feel the sun's rays on my face as I slept. It was comforting as I tried to continue sleeping. I turned onto my back and heard some footsteps come into my room. When I felt someone sit on my bed, I knew it was Nik.  
"I just wanted to help Becca." I said as I opened my eyes and looked at him.  
"You're awake." He said as he brushed a strand of hair behind my ear.  
"I didn't sleep much." I said as I gently grabbed his hand. "I think our daughter missed you." He gave me a small smile and then looked at my belly. "I know I did." I slowly sat up and kissed him. He looked at me with surprise in his eyes.  
"How are you so calm?"  
"I'm not exactly calm Nik." I said. "I'm just taking what I've learned from my last relationship. my brother's, and the things I've picked up from movies. Plus I know my mom's watching and she wouldn't want me mad that you just want to protect us." I slowly moved the hand I was holding to my belly. "We're a family." I could tell that he was holding back tears, so I scooted closer to him and kissed him. "It's new to me to."  
"I love you." He said, which made me smile.  
"I love you to Nik." I said before we both heard the front door open.

We both sped downstairs to see Rebecca standing in the house. I looked at her with worry because of the expression on her face.  
"You were right." She said to Nik. "The girl, Cami... she's the key. Marcel likes her, and because of that I got to see the secret weapon of his that you've been going on about."  
"What is it?" I asked before Nik got the chance.  
"It's not a 'what', it's a 'who'. A girl, Davina." Rebecca said to me as she looked between me and Nik. "She can't be more than sixteen, and I have never felt power like that."  
"A witch." Nik and I said as we looked at each other.  
"She's not just any witch, she's something I've never seen before, something beyond powerful, possible more powerful than Chelsea," Rebecca glanced at me and I started to worry again ", and now because of you she has Elijah. Who knows what she could do to him."  
"Where is she?" Nik asked. Rebecca opened her mouth to answer, but closed it with confusion on her face.  
"That clever bitch. I don't know."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Her memory was wiped." I said, knowing that witches were capable of erasing memories.  
"Marcel possesses a weapon bigger and more powerful than an Original, and you handed our brother to him!" Rebecca said with anger to Nik. "How many times will Elijah forgive you? How long until his hope for your redemption finally dies?"  
"I did what I had to do! Marcel took our home!"  
"And our home is worthless without family." Rebecca glanced at me again, knowing that I was part of the family. "I am finding Elijah, whatever it takes. Are you going to help me?"  
"Whatever it takes." Nik said, agreeing with Rebecca. I nodded my head and slipped my hand into Nik's. He looked at me as I slipped my other hand into Rebecca's.  
"Whatever it takes." I said, agreeing with the both of them.

* * *

**~ I've been thinking of how I have to change certain parts to fit Chelsea so it will still work with the events of the show. (since she's not a wolf like Hayley).**

**~ I'm thinking about bringing Chelsea's very first boyfriend into the story as someone that's possibly in Marcel's circle. He's only been mentioned in previous seasons with Chelsea because I never thought about adding him. I thought that it might be a good way to add some drama in New Orleans.**

**~ I also want to have at least one chapter that has events from TVD season 5 (because of what happened in the 4th episode of TVD season 5.) Hopefully I'll have Chelsea's brother Dylan in that chapter as well.**

**~ I have a birthday chapter for Chelsea (that happens between the end of season 4 and this chapter) but I'm going to wait until the winter Hiatus to add it to this story. Some of the things in this story will be referencing that, so don't worry about being a little confused... hopefully it'll all be cleared when I post the birthday chapter (or chapters, depending on a few things)**  
**~ I'm thinking of things that I'll reference later in the story, mainly TV shows, Movies, and other things that Chelsea (or any of the others) will/might like. If there are any things that you would like to reference, don't be afraid to share (:**

**~ I do have other stories, but hopefully I'll still be able to update this once a week (after each new episode of The Originals). It all depends on the number of helpful reviews and how much I focus on my other stories.**

**~ I also just got a job, even though I'll only have it for two months. I don't know when I'll be able to update this next, but hopefully within the next two weeks. My plan is to have this caught up with the show before the first big hiatus is over.**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	2. Tangled Up In The Blue

**~ I'm so glad that this story has been making you glad (those that have been waiting for it). It makes me glad that I posted it when I did instead of waiting to finish '_Love Changes Things_'. For those of you that reviewed the first chapter... I hope you can continue reviewing all the chapters until the end of The Originals Season 1. (:  
~ Sorry for the wait for this chapter, but I've been busy lately and I started a new TVD story (I have more about it at the end of the chapter).**

_Nicole: For the next two months, I don't know how often I'll be able to update this story... especially since I want to try and finish up Love Changes Things. Just by the first few episodes of The Originals, I know that Chelsea will be making a mark/have an important role in the first season (considering she's the main character in this story...lol). Kol won't show up that often since I'm going to have him daggered for most of the story, but he will be mentioned when I can. Rebecca is Chelsea's best friend (if you don't count Caroline) and Elijah is...I don't know. I'm going to try a Klaus/Chelsea/Elijah triangle since I'm having a Klaus/Luna/Marcel triangle with Luna once I finish her season 4 events (Love Changes Things). Since Klaus is protective of Chelsea, New Orleans won't do much to Chelsea...at least as long as he can help it._

_Anna.B: It's okay with the delay reviewing since I won't be updating as often as I would like for a while. My favorite OC goes between Chelsea and Luna. I think at the moment it's more Luna... but I think once I start writing more for Chelsea again, that will change. As I'm writing more, I'm trying to make the chapters more original than the episodes when I can. With the last chapter you can tell I did, but sometimes I have to fit a lot from an episode in a chapter, which doesn't leave much room for original scenes. I think it's a more familyish based season for Chelsea (considering the other season's she's been in). She's not only pregnant, but also engaged to Klaus and see's Rebecca as the sister she never got to have (to a point). They will have a sister/close friendship relationship between the two of them. Having Kol daggered is an easy way for me to write the story without having to figure out lines for him. I think there's still a chance that they'll bring him back in the show, considering that he was there for a few seconds in the first episode. Since Klaus loves Chelsea, he will definitely treat her/react differently that he would with Haley. The next chapter is the first cross-over chapter...which you will find out later. When it comes to the Tyler/Caroline break up...I know it sort of has to happen for the show, but I don't want to write it since the relationships are different in this story. (although I will more than likely be doing that). I don't think Chelsea will find out about it until/if she sees Tyler in New Orleans. She will be semi-involved with the Silas situation... but I'm saving more of that for a new story that I've started (that I won't post for a while) that's a Stefan/OC/Silas story. When it comes to Chelsea's witch power, I think her magic is sort of like that. I know that Klaus is worried that if Chelsea uses too much magic, it might affect their unborn baby. I think that she's also worried about that, but she knows since she's part vampire, that she would heal the baby herself if anything happened. In some of the plans I have, Chelsea will have some interaction with the other people of New Orleans, even though I'm trying to keep the events along the show. There will be a bond with Sophie at first (since they're both witches) but that might change. There will be Chelsea/Elijah moments... mainly after he gets awakened (again). I'm not going to say much about future chapter because then I'd be spoiling it and I want to keep the mystery in the story (: I'm thinking about keeping Klaus at least semi-interested in Cami... which makes Chelsea jealous and maybe hang out with Elijah more... (or her first ex if he gets included). I'm thinking about the protector wolf... which might get explained in this chapter. There won't be many Elijah scenes until he comes back... unless I try to fit in a flashback or two. When it comes to Chelsea's first ex, it would make drama between Chels and the others... if I decide to bring him in this story. Some of the potential moments might show up when I get to Chelsea's birthday chapter (which will come around the first hiatus, but takes place before this story... but it's part of this story). Thanks for the review!_

**~ Links to Chelsea's outfits are on my profile (:**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV**_

I was in my shower, letting the water run over me. It was calming and made me feel normal. My mind wasn't thinking that I was pregnant or engaged to one of the most powerful people on the planet. I was just thinking that the water felt nice and that I would need moments like it. Through the water, I could hear Rebecca and Klaus talk and I knew it wasn't going to stop. I let out a sigh, slowly got out the shower and wrapped a bathrobe around my body.  
"I am so moved by your newfound sense of fatherly duties towards Chelsea and the hybrid bun in her oven." Rebecca said to Nik as I stood in the hall by them.  
"I can hear you." I said, which made the both of them look at me. Nik's eyes scanned my body from my toes to the top of my head. "So...what's the plan?" I asked, trying to stop him from looking at me like he wanted me in bed with him.  
"Well, that depends what plan you mean, love: My plan for global domination, or Rebecca's plan to find love in a cruel, cruel world." Rebecca threw a pencil towards Nik, who caught it before it got to his face. I rolled my eyes at Nik for what he said about Rebecca.  
"Rebecca will find love once you allow her to be happy." I looked at Rebecca, who gave me a small smile for siding with her about it. "And don't think about global domination until you have New Orleans back." I looked back at Nik, who I could tell was impressed by what I was saying. "What I meant was the plan about getting Elijah back." Nik and Rebecca didn't say anything. "You know... the brother that you handed over to your mortal enemy Marcel. How are we getting him back?" I leaned against the wall, having a feeling that it would take a while. "So...what's the plan?"  
"Okay. Well, firstly, Marcel is not my mortal enemy, he's my friend, albeit one who is unaware that I'm trying to sabotage his hold over the supernatural community of the French Quarter, but a friend nonetheless." Nik said and I realized that I was still not used to everything.  
"So... frenemy? Friend and enemy..."  
"I daggered Elijah in order to gain Marcel's trust." Nik said to me, obviously knowing what I was trying to say. "If I had known he would place my brother in the hands of a particularly nasty teenaged witch, I certainly would have weighed my options a bit differently. And thirdly, sister, please." I looked from Nik to Rebecca.  
"And thirdly, the plan, as you have asked, is for Niklaus to simply ask Marcel for Elijah back." Rebecca said to me as Nik went back to looking all over my body.  
"That sounds too easy... I mean we are talking about a vampire who can control the other witches in the quarter and learned everything he knows from him." I pointed to Nik as I continued to look at Rebecca.  
"Please, Klaus may be a miserable excuse for a sibling, but there is none more diabolical." Rebecca said to me and I knew that it was true. I've known him for a little over a year, so it would be stupid of me not to know that by now.  
"And that's only the Plan A, love." Nik said, which made me look towards him. "There's always a Plan B."  
"And what's Plan B?" I asked, even though I really didn't want to know.  
"War." He said with a smirk.  
"Yay." I said with heavy sarcasm before going back into my room. I didn't want to get involved in a war or even a small fight. There was more than one person I had to think about, even though I knew no matter what I happened, I could handle myself.

I stood in front of my closet, trying to figure out what to wear when I felt his arms wrap around me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, taking in his feel.  
"Are you okay?" Nik asked before kissing my neck.  
"I'm fine." I said, still keeping my eyes closed. "I just don't want a war to happen. It's not something I'd want to be a part of." Nik kept kissing my neck while moving my hands so they were resting on my sides. "I need to pick out clothes and you're distracting me." I said, almost in a whisper.  
"Maybe you shouldn't be wearing this silk robe." Nik whispered in my ear. "It's distracting.." He started to move his hands slowly down my sides "...hot and..." Instead of waiting for a response, I turned around and put my hands on his cheeks.  
"Stop talking." I said with a smile before pulling him close so I could kiss him. When I pulled away, he looked at me with his smirk that I grew to love. He laid his lips back on mine and I found ourselves speeding to my bed.  
"I love you."  
"I love you to." I kissed him.  
"Let's get that robe off."  
"Then I'll be the only one naked."  
"That'll change." He said and I found myself giggling, which didn't happen that often. I moved so he was underneath me.  
"Pregnant lady gets the top." I said with a smirk before kissing down his neck.

* * *

I put on a pink and white tank top and a pair of jeans after Nik left my room. Rebecca went into town to see who leaked that I was going to do magic in the quarter. Nik was being overprotective again and made me sit in the basement while he drained a vampire of vervain. I sat with the Ipad I had gotten as one of my birthday presents so I could distract myself.  
"_Niklaus, for the love of Mary Magdalene, how long does it take to ask a simple question?"_ Rebecca asked over the phone.  
"Much longer than you'd think, considering the answer was, as expected, '_no_'_._" Nik looked at me as he talked with his sister. "Marcel's man, Thierry, is suspicious. He thinks you killed 10 nightwalkers."  
_"Well, that's a lie. I only killed 8. Should I make Thierry the ninth?"_ Rebecca asked and I let out a sigh, which let Nik know I was listening in. I was used to Rebecca and Nik being violent, but that didn't mean I liked it.  
"Marcel is playing friendly. We can't kill the favorite son, or he'll catch onto us."  
_"So, war it is, then."_  
"Indeed. Do you know what to do with the witch?" I looked up from my Ipad with some confusion, not exactly knowing what the two of them were up to. All I knew was Rebecca was going to find out who ratted me out, but there could have been things that they weren't telling me.  
_"I believe I do."_  
"Good. You manage Sophie Deveraux. I'll take care of the next step." Nik said to his sister before hanging up.  
"Do I want to know?" I asked him, knowing that he might be up to something that I didn't want to know.  
"Not really." He said before kissing my forehead. I just gave a small nod, but I started to think of what he was up to.

I looked back at my Ipad, but I could tell that Nik stepped up to Joshua's side. Nik told me that Josh was his inside spy with Marcel. I didn't mind too much, but I made him promise after he got New Orleans back that Josh wouldn't be under his compulsion.  
"I ordered you to drain him of blood. What's taking so long?" Nik asked Josh.  
"He's new to being a vampire Nik...and all vampires know how to torture like you." I said without looking.  
"Sorry. I'm not, like, medieval torture expert guy." Josh said. "What did he do to you, anyway?" He asked after I knew Nik started the torture himself.  
"It's not about what he did." Nik said and I knew he wasn't mentioning the fact that I was attacked by the vampire in front of them. "It's about what he's going to do when we're done here, which is whatever I want him to, just like you. For example, drive this through his torso." I looked at Josh and Nik to see Josh doing what Nik said.  
"That is crazy. I didn't want to do it, but I did it anyway." He said with some amusement in his voice.  
"That's compulsion." I said, before deciding to get up. "Normal vampires can compel humans while the Originals, like Klaus and his siblings can compel humans and vampires." I stepped up behind them.  
"You understand.?" Nik asked. Josh nodded. "Good. That is how a brand-new nightwalker such as yourself is here doing my bidding with no one the wiser."  
"But I never had my guts drained out of me."  
"That's because it was before you had vervain in your system." I said to Josh, which made him look at me. "It prevents compulsion, which is why he needs to drain him..." I pointed to the vampire in front of us "...in his normal bloody way." I looked at the vampire and couldn't help but picture when Rebecca got vervain out of Damon's system. "At least he could have taken a page from his sister's book."  
"And with my brother currently in captivity awaiting rescue, we can't afford to be gentle about it, can we?" Nik asked Josh before pushing the pitchfork in the vampire and twisting it.  
"I'm going back upstairs." I said because I didn't want to see Nik torture. I was also hungry, but I wasn't going to say anything because I could feed myself.

* * *

After a while Rebecca came home with Sophie. I went into the same room as them before Nik joined us. He talked about his plan and I didn't like it, but I didn't say anything. Rebecca and Nik were sitting on chairs, I stood behind then while Sophie was on the couch in front of us.  
"Are you out of your mind?" Sophie asked with disbelief in her voice. "No way."  
"It's very simple." Rebecca said from the chair she was sitting in. "We need you to perform a teeny, tiny locator spell to help us find our brother."  
"Witches who practice magic in this town get caught, and they get killed." Sophie said, which made me step closer to her, even though I stayed behind Nik's chair.  
"Only the witches that practice your kind of magic." I made the curtains with my magic, which made it darker in the room. "I don't...so I can't get caught."  
"Then you do it." Sophie said to me and I couldn't help but let out a sigh.  
"Don't you think she's tried already?" Rebecca asked before I could say anything. I could do almost anything with my magic and when I couldn't do something, it bugged me.  
"Even with my advanced powers, I can't find him." I admitted, although I thought it had something to do with the witch that was around him.  
"It seems you left out a crucial detail when we made our deal, Marcel's secret weapon, the way he knows when a witch is using magic." Nik said to Sophie as I put my arms around shoulders from behind him.  
"Girl about yay high," Rebecca put her hand up ", cute as a button, anger issues." I could tell that Sophie was surprised and knew she must have known who Rebecca was talking about.  
"Davina? Where have you seen her?" Sophie asked Rebecca.  
"I don't know. The little brat erased my memory right after she threw me out a window with her bloody mind."  
"And he," I leaned my head over Nik's shoulder ", won't let me go into her brain to try and get her to remember..." I knew I would be able to make her remember, but Nik was being overprotective when it came to me using certain spells.  
"Let me cut to the chase." Nik said to Sophie as I continued to keep my arms around his shoulders. "Davina has Elijah. You witches, I assume, want to get Davina away from Marcel. We don't know where she is. Ergo, we need more magic than Chelsea can use."  
'_More like more than you'll let me use'_ I thought, not wanting to get in a possible argument with him.  
"Davina would sense it." Sophie said to my fiance.  
"Unless, of course, another witch... say, a traitor to the cause, Katie for example, was to perform much more powerful magic at the same time." Rebecca said to Sophie. "That would create a smokescreen, concealing your very small spell from Davina." It was a good idea, but Katie would die and I didn't want more witches to die.  
"Katie doesn't deserve to die." Sophie said, which made Nik angry. He stood up and practically slammed his hands on the table.  
"Sophie Deveraux. You're in no position to be so principled." He angrily said to her. "You can't win a war without a few strategic losses, no matter how regrettable they may be." I looked at Rebecca, who was looking at her brother and Sophie. "How many times have the vampires been one step ahead, known something they shouldn't?" I looked back at Nik and decided I didn't want to be in the room anymore. I walked out, not knowing how long it would take for Nik to notice I was gone.

* * *

I was sitting in the back yard for at least half a hour with my feet in the pool. When I was little I always wanted a pool in my backyard, at least one that you didn't have to blow up every year. It was nice to finally have a pool that you didn't have to worry about moving every year. I closed my eyes to soak in the sun before feeling him sit next to me.  
"You'd think I'd be used to your anger by now." I said without looking at him.  
"Maybe I can make it up to you." Nik softly suggested as he softly touched my shoulder. He slowly started to bring his hand down my arm. It made me realize that he knew exactly how and where to touch when I was in a bad mood.  
"Not more sex." I said, knowing that's what he was thinking.  
"What's wrong with sex love?" He asked and I found myself smirking.  
"Nothing, but it can't be the answer everytime I'm in a bad mood." He continued so move his hand on my skin. I took a deep breath, trying not give into the feeling again. Nik moved closer to me, brushed some hair away from my neck and started to plant gentle kisses. "Nik..." I whispered, loving the feeling of his lips on my skin "...what did I just say?"  
"I wasn't listening." He whispered and I rolled my eyes before opening them. "I was thinking about how it would be to have sex with you in the pool." I moved so I could look him in the eyes.  
"No more sex today." I said, which made him give me puppy dog eyes. "No." I kissed him. He pouted, which he almost never did... unless he was really drunk. "You should pout more often, it's sexy with you." He smirked before we kissed. When we pulled apart, he cupped my face.  
"Care to be my date to a party tonight?"  
"I'm your fiance Nik. Do you think I'd let you go with anyone else?" He smirked. "What would I wear?"  
"I already have everything picked out..."  
"I'm not going naked." I said, knowing what he was thinking.  
"I wouldn't let anyone else to see you naked." Nik kissed my cheek. "Rebecca helped a little with the dress."  
"Can I see the dress?" He smirked and before I could tell, he was standing with me in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck, careful not to fall off. "I love you." We kissed as he slowly carried me back into the house.

* * *

I had to convince Nik not to help me get ready for the party. If he helped me, I had a feeling that we would never leave the house. Rebecca helped me instead, which was nice because it let me feel normal. When Rebecca and I were both done, we joined Nik and went to the party.

I was in a single strapped white dress with a white mask and heels. It matched what Nik was wearing, even though he was wearing a dark suit and mask. My arm was hooked on Nik's arm while Rebecca's arm was hooked through his other arm. The three of us entered the party and I couldn't help but look around.  
"Well, this certainly is a fitting backdrop for tonight's events, I must say." I didn't really pay attention to what Nik said, because I was taking in the decorations.  
"It sort of reminds me of the ball last year." I said, thinking back to the ball Esther threw when she was revived. '_The last time their family was really together'_ I couldn't help but think before seeing someone familiar walk through the crowd. "Is that Cami?" I had talked to her a couple of times because she worked at the same place where Sophie worked.  
"What's she doing here?" Nik asked Rebecca.  
"What better way to distract Marcel than to put his very human, new girl in a room chock full of vampires?" She asked back before walking towards Cami.  
"She wants to put her in danger just so Marcel gets occupied?" I asked, not wanting innocent people to die. Instead of saying anything, Nik just kissed me on the forehead before he slowly guided me towards his sister.  
"Is he the infamous on-again/off-again?" Cami asked Rebecca, but looked towards Nik.  
"Her brother and my fiance." I said, feeling weirdly possessive.  
"My sister is right. You do look stunning." Nik said, because he listened in on what they said to each other.  
"You three clean up pretty well yourselves." Cami said as she looked at me and Nik. I didn't say anything about Nik and Rebecca picking out what I wore.  
"Well, don't be fooled, love. I'm the devil in disguise." Nik said as he held his mask up.  
"You three chit-chat." Rebecca said as she looked between the three of us. "I need booze."  
"Shall we?" Nik asked Cami as he held out his free arm.  
"Okay." I gave Cami a small smile before the three of us walked towards a bar.

Nik offered Cami a drink, which she denied so he just got one for himself. He didn't let me have one since I was pregnant, even though I was pretty sure I would heal our baby up if anything happened.  
"The guy of hers Rebecca was talking about... I'm sensing that would be Marcel." Cami said after Nik got his drink.  
"I wouldn't worry about it." Nik said to Cami. "Ancient history."  
"I'm beginning to think your sister is a bit of a bitch." Nik chuckled at what Cami said, but I didn't like what she said.  
"It's as though she invented the term." I looked at Nik and Cami to see him almost staring at her. I elbowed him, which made him stop. "I think I owe my fiance a dance." He said before pulling me away from Cami.

After Nik lead me into the crowd, he put his mask on. I put my hands on his waist and he did the same with me.  
"There's something about you in that mask..." I started to say as I looked at him.  
"I was about to say the same thing about you love." Nik said and I smirked. "Is it me or were you jealous?"

"Maybe just a little." I said after a little while. "Can you blame me? My last two relationships didn't turn out the best."  
"That's where we are different." Nik said as we slowly danced. "I promised you always and forever." I couldn't help but smile a little. "That's a promise I intend to keep love." He kissed me. When he pulled away, I laid my head on his chest.  
"We are in the middle of New Orleans." I began to whisper. "A city that you helped build and we are together. I just want to keep it that way." He didn't say anything, but I had a feeling that he was thinking the same thing.

* * *

Nik and I danced for a while and it felt like we were a normal couple, not involved in the supernatural. It felt normal, but I knew that in our world that it wouldn't last long. All the times in my past that I started to feel normal, something bad happened. When I wanted to take a break from dancing, Nik and I stood by a bar where he ordered a drink before Rebecca joined us. The both watched Marcel and Cami dance with each other.  
"You really are a hideously evil little thing, aren't you?" Nik asked his sister.  
"Maybe she gets it from you." I said as I looked at Marcel and Cami. As far as I knew, Cami didn't know anything about the supernatural and that only meant that their relationship would end with Cami either dead or a vampire.  
"They're perfect for each other." Rebecca said to her brother. "You wanted Marcel distracted, voilà." I noticed Diego arrive and he wasn't in anything formal, which made me think something happened. '_What was Nik planning?'_ I asked myself before Rebecca spoke up. "My cue to leave." Rebecca started to walk away from us.  
"I should leave to." I said to Nik and I knew he wanted to keep an eye on me. "I'd rather not know what happens." I kissed him on the cheek. "I'll just be at home, waiting for you." I ended up whispering in his ear. "Don't take too long." I gave him a small smile before leaving him alone at the ball.

* * *

When I got home, I changed into a white pair of pajama pants and a light green tank top. I was looking out the window in my room when my phone rang. I couldn't help but smile when I noticed who was calling.  
"Hey Caroline." I said after I answered. "How is college?"  
"_Chelsea... can you come back to Mystic Falls?"_ Caroline asked and I could tell by her voice something was wrong.  
"What happened?" I asked, trying to hide that I was worried.  
"_It's about Bonnie."_  
"Is she okay?"  
"_She's dead."_ My eyes widened, not believing that she was dead. '_I did have a weird feeling from her at graduation'_ I couldn't help but think. "_She's been dead the whole summer and we just found out from Jeremy."_  
"I thought he was dead." I said as I slowly sat on the edge of my bed.  
"_She brought him back before she died."_ I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "_We were going to have a small memorial for her and since..."_  
"I'll be there."I said, not giving Caroline a chance to finish her sentence. "Bonnie was my friend." Neither one of us said anything for what seemed like hours. "Thanks for telling me Care. I'll be there tomorrow." I hung up, put my phone on my bed and let out a sigh. I knew from the last time I went back to Mystic Falls, it took me and Kol almost two days, with stops to get to Mystic Falls. '_Maybe if I use my speed'_ I thought to myself. '_Even if Nik doesn't want me to leave, I still have to go'_.

In the middle of my thoughts, I could tell that Nik stood at my doorway. I didn't say anything because I was still thinking about the fact that Bonnie had been dead the whole summer. He slowly stepped into the room and sat down next to me.  
"Caroline called me." I said in a whisper. "Bonnie's dead." I felt Nik's hand gently hold mine. "I have to go back," I looked at Nik and I could tell that he didn't want me to leave ", just for a day or two. You know Bonnie was my friend."  
"How will you get there?" He softly asked me, clearly knowing that I was saddened by the news of Bonnie's death.  
"I'll have to run." I said. "Driving would take too long and my vampire speed would get me there before dawn." I could tell by his expression that he didn't want me to leave. "I have to go Nik. You can't come with because they don't like you or Rebecca and I know you won't let me undagger Kol... not to mention if I undaggered him, you'll just dagger him again." Nik brought his hand up to my face and wiped away some tears I didn't know I had. "I promise I'll be back before the music festival." I moved a little closer to him and kissed him. "I love you."  
"I love you to." I gave him a small smile before I stood up. "But if you don't come back, I'm coming to get you."  
"Don't worry, I'll come back." Nik watched as I went around my room and put a few things in my back-pack that I brought with me to New Orleans. When everything was in it, I put it on my shoulders. "I promise, I'll be back." I said to Nik before cupping his face and kissing him. He didn't say anything as I used my vampire speed to leave and head back to Mystic Falls.

* * *

**~ I didn't have the scene with Sabine in it (the one when she tells the gender of the baby) because the only reason she would be in it was to have the vision about the Chel's baby. I figured since Sabine is a witch, that she would have the vision either way. That way I could go to the phone call which leads to Chelsea being in Mystic Falls for the next chapter.**

**~ The next chapter is going to be a crossover with TVD season 5 episode 4 For Whom The Bell Tolls. I feel that Chelsea has to be there when they have the funeral for Bonnie and that putting it before episode 4 of The Originals makes sense with the timeline. That means that Chelsea will see her brother (Dylan), his fiance (Bridget), along with Damon and the others.**

**~ I'm thinking about adding a twist in this story so I can make the wolves just as important as they have been in the show. I won't be mentioning the actual idea until the ending Author's note in the chapter for the episode 'Fruit Of The Poisoned Tree', but if you have any ideas... I'd love to hear them. I might put a little bit of it in the next chapter (with what Bonnie wants to say to Chels through Jer), but that depends on how many of you want it. **

**~ I've started another TVD fanfic called _Dark Paradise_. It's my first fanfic where someone is not paired with either Damon or Klaus. The story is Silas/OC/Stefan and I hope you are able to read and review it.**  
**~ I'm also thinking about starting a Kol/OC story using my OC Samantha (who is in Becoming Reality). I might not post it until early/mid January because I want to make an ending for '_Past Temptations_' and '_Masquerade_'. I might also start another non-TVD/TO story sometime early 2014 (a poll is on my profile).**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	3. Bonnie's Memorial

**~ If you've read my other stories (or what's on my profile about reviews) then you know I don't really like or count the reviews that just say 'update soon, more chapters please...' or things like that. Those don't tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, or what you would like to see happen. The more detailed the reviews, the happier it makes me and the quicker the chapters.  
~ This chapter might seem a little shorter, but I tried to pack it with scenes that I hope you'll like (:**

_rosa: I can only update every so often so telling me to update faster with longer chapters doesn't help. The chapters will be as long as I need to in order to have what I want happen. Some will be longer, some will be shorter... it all depends. I don't know if Bonnie (through Jeremy) will say anything about Chels's baby since only a few people of the gang know about it. (Caroline, Damon, and Tyler)._

_Anna.B: Hey, at least you reviewed (: I'm just semi-lucky that I haven't updated so you were able to review (: Because Chelsea is Klaus's fiance, she won't be treated the same as Hayley...even though there will be some times when she's in the same situation (obviously). Klaus cares more for Chelsea than he does for Hayley so he will act differently and so will the others. Because Chelsea was in Mystic Falls or her birthday (something that took place before the events of the story, but will be added to this as a chapter) they won't have much of a shock (since they've seen her since graduation) although some of them might be surprised. I'm writing this reply before I've finished the chapter, so hopefully I'll be able to have some Damon/Chelsea scenes since they used to be a couple and he's one of the only people that knows about the baby. Tyler coming to New Orleans is an important part of The Originals season 1, but I have an interesting way to do it since Tyler/Chelsea is different than the Tyler/Hayley in the show. I'm really looking forward to Elijah coming into the story, especially with some of the stuff I have planned (: I like Cami's character in the show, but I want to try and have a Cami/Chelsea friendship in this story with little Cami/Klaus. I think that when it comes to Chelsea/Elijah, it will sort of be like a forbidden romance (since she is engaged to Klaus, loves him, and doesn't want to get between the two of them). I don't think that Hayley and Rebecca actually had alone time in the last episode, but (with Chelsea in Hayley's spot) Chelsea and Rebecca are like sisters the other one never had. When it comes to the crossover (this chapter) I don't know if Elena will really say much to/about Chelsea... but I'll try to have Damon say something to Chelsea about something Elena might have said to him. Chelsea was friends with Bonnie, and Caroline is the only one in Mystic Falls that Chelsea still really gets along with (not counting her brother) so Caroline had to be the one to call. No matter what happens with Chelsea, she'll try to be there with her friends. With the werewolf thing, I ended up putting something about it in Out Of Place (which is going to end soon) just to test it out... but I want to put it in this one just because I know the wolves are important to The Originals and the twist I want to add, would even go back to things that have happened in the events of TVD for Chelsea... *stops self* If I say much more, I might as well tell you... but I want to keep the twist a secret (: *evil smirk* I haven't been writing as fast as I've wanted, but I still try to write a little bit each day. Thanks for reviewing (:_

**~ Please don't forget: Dylan is Chelsea's brother, his fiance's name is Bridget and they have a daughter named after Anna (because she was best friends with Chelsea). They live in the house Chelsea originally lived in with her parents in the events for seasons 1-2 (New Girl In Mystic Falls and Into The Darkness).**  
**~ There was a few things that I wanted to have in this chapter, but I ended up not putting them in. Hopefully they'll be as flashbacks in future chapters.**

**~ Not many helpful reviews on the last chapter ): Quite a disappointment compared to the amount of reviews on the first chapter...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV**_

I got to Mystic Falls before dawn like I told Nik I would have. I snuck into my brother's house, but I was careful not to wake him. It was hard for me to sleep though because I kept thinking about Bonnie. I could feel that something was wrong with her at graduation, but I didn't say anything. My mind kept telling me I should have known, but how could I? After a few hours, I gave up on trying to sleep and quietly walked down the stairs.  
"Chelsea?" My brother asked, which sort of surprised me. "What are you doing home?"  
"Oh.. um, sometime last night Caroline called and said that Bonnie was dead." I told him. "She said that they were going to have a small memorial for her and I wanted to be there even though it won't happen until after the sun rises."  
"How'd you get here?" He asked as he got some chocolate milk from the refrigerator.  
"I ran...it didn't take long." I gave my brother a small smile. "Kol was daggered when we got back to New Orleans after my birthday because he kept flirting with me and Nik didn't like it."  
"And you're okay with that?" He asked as he handed me a glass with the chocolate milk in it.  
"Not really, but it's the type of person he is. And Kol's not dead so..." I gave my brother a small smile before taking a sip from my glass. I was about to say something else, but I could feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. "Hey Care." I said after seeing the caller id.  
"_Did you make it back yet?"_ Caroline asked and I could tell that she was still sad from the news about Bonnie.  
"Yeah, I'm at my brother's right now." I said to her as I looked at my brother. "Why?"  
"_We were going to have the memorial service soon and I wanted to make sure you were there." _She said to me.  
"Okay. Can you text me where it's going to be?" I asked.  
"_Of course. I'll see you soon."_  
"See you soon Care." I said before we ended the call. "I should change. They're having the service for her soon."  
"Do you want me to come with?" My brother asked me. I just nodded my head, not wanting to say anything.  
"I'll change." I looked at what I was wearing. "It wouldn't be good to wear pajamas to a memorial." Dylan nodded his head before I made my way up the stairs.

* * *

I wore a black dress that ended around my ankles with black sandals. My brother wore a tux, out of respect. I let out a deep breath and looked at him. Our arms were hooked together as we walked to the area where Caroline said to meet.  
"It'll be okay sis." Dylan whispered to me as everyone started to come into view. The first person I saw was Jeremy, who was standing in front of everyone else. He was looking straight at me, which made Caroline turn to see me. I gave her a small sad smile before seeing Damon and Elena out of the corner of my eye. I chose to ignore them as I stepped up to the tree stump in front of us. '_You'll be missed'_ I thought before putting a picture of me and Bonnie with the other things that were on there. Jeremy gave me a small appreciative smile before I went back to my brother's side.  
"We ring this bell in honor of Bonnie, in remembrance for her." Jeremy ran the bell he picked up from the stump before putting it back. "I'm not sure what else to say." He paused and I figured that he was listening to Bonnie. "She says that she's not going anywhere, that she has been here all along. Bonnie has watched you have the summer of your life." He looked at Elena, which made me think that Bonnie was near her. "She saw you happy and she knows you think that you can't have a normal life, that you have to be there for everyone, but you don't. Everyone will find their way, so you are gonna repack your things, you're gonna go back to college, and you're gonna live it up." Jeremy looked towards Matt, which made me know that Bonnie was saying stuff to him. "You didn't do anything wrong, Matt. You know she would have sent you 300 e-mails back if she could. She misses you." Jeremy looked at Caroline. "Caroline...she watched you decorate that dorm room like your life depended on it." Caroline let out a small laugh and I couldn't help but smile. "And she knows that college isn't everything you expected and that you feel like something's missing, but... Tyler..." I looked behind us to see Tyler walking towards us wearing a suit and a white rose in his hand. Caroline ran to hug him and I couldn't help but think of Nik. I held my brother's hand as I felt tears gather in my eyes. Tyler placed the rose on the stump with the other things before joining Caroline's side. "Chelsea, " I couldn't help but look at Jeremy when he said my name ", you didn't have to be here...so thank you." I gave a small smile because I knew that Bonnie could see me. "She knows you have doubts about what's happening in New Orleans but don't worry. Everything will be perfect. Of course there will be some bumps, but by the time everything is done and the children are running around, you'll see it was all worth it." I could feel tears fall from my eyes as I laid my head on my brother's shoulder. It felt comforting that he came with me because I really didn't want to come alone. '_I'm going to miss you Bonnie'_ I thought as I felt my brother's arm wrap around me. He rubbed my arm with comfort, which made me realize that Matt was the only person without someone to hold. I held out my hand towards him and I felt him hold it.

After what seemed like hours, Matt let go of my hand. I lifted my head from my brother and looked towards Caroline. She looked at me and I couldn't help but give her a hug. Out of everyone in Mystic Falls, Caroline was still one of my closest friends.  
"Thanks for calling me." I said in a whisper, knowing almost everyone else would hear it.  
"It wouldn't be complete without you." Caroline said through her tears. After she broke the hug, I looked behind her and saw Damon with Elena. My eyes met Elena's first and when I saw Damon, I remembered why I don't like the two of them together. Instead of saying anything, I just gave them a small sad smile and I returned to my brother's side. '_Don't think of the two of them together'_ I thought to myself before looking at the tree stump that had items for Bonnie on it. There was a little bit from each person, which showed how much she was cared for. '_If it ever came to it, I hope people do this for me'_ I thought as I slowly walked away with my brother.

* * *

My brother and I went back to his house, where I changed out of my dress. Bridget was up and playing with Anna, who looked like my brother.

The four of us were in the living room. I was sitting on a chair with Anna while my brother and Bridget were sitting on the couch.  
"When are you guys going to have your wedding?" I curiously asked, not even knowing when I was going to have mine.  
"We haven't really talked about it." Bridget said to me as she looked at my brother. "Dyllie has been thinking sometime next year maybe."  
"I might make you wait longer if you keep calling me Dyllie." My brother said to Bridget and I couldn't help but roll my eyes with a smile.  
"Dyllie, Dyllie, Dyllie." I said, teasing my brother. He looked at me and I knew he wanted to do something, but he couldn't since I was holding his daughter.  
"Dada." Anna said and I couldn't help but smile.  
"I think she wants you Dyllie." I said to my brother with a smile as I got up.  
"You are soo lucky you're my sister." He said as I handed Anna to him.  
"Well, you're lucky you're my brother." I said just before the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." I walked towards the door and when I opened it, I was speechless.

I stepped onto the porch, closed the door behind me, and turned towards him.  
"Damon..." I almost whispered "...what are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to see if you were okay." Damon said and I could tell by his eyes he was telling the truth.  
"What about Elena?" I asked. "She was Bonnie's best friend..." I looked away from Damon "...and she's your girlfriend."  
"You were Bonnie's friend to." Damon said and I could feel his hand on my shoulder. "And you know how I feel Chels..." I looked at Damon, feeling tears in my eyes just from thinking about Bonnie "...no matter who you're with." I wrapped my arms around Damon, hugging him almost as tight as I could. I let the tears fall as his arms wrapped around me.  
"Thank you." I said after a few minutes before putting away. "Go be with Elena. I'll be fine." I gave him a small smile before slowly walking back into the house. My brother and Bridget looked at me. "I'm just gonna go to my room and rest." I said before walking up the stairs.

When I got to my room, it looked sort of bare. Most of the things I brought are at New Orleans, even though some of the stuff is still at the boarding house. The things I kept at my brother's house were just basic things that I wanted to was just some clothes in my closet, a jewelry box with few pieces of jewelry, and just a few other things that I wouldn't have to worry about if I spent more than one day away from New Orleans. I practically jumped backwards on my bed and let out a sigh. '_My bed is so comfy'_ I thought as I closed my eyes. I almost forgot how comfortable my bed was. '_Almost as comfy as the one in New Orleans'_ I thought with a smile and couldn't help but think of Nik. '_After I sleep a little, I'll call him'_ I thought before rolling to my side and letting myself fall asleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes to the sound of my phone ringing.  
"Hello?" I tiredly asked, not looking at the screen.  
"_Miss me love?"_ Nik asked.  
"No, not at all." I said with sarcasm. "I was sleeping."  
"_It's three in the afternoon."_ He said, like he was telling me I couldn't sleep.  
"Well, I can't sleep during the day at home because someone always wants to have sex."  
"_I don't know who that is."_  
"Me either Nik." I said with a smile because I could picture his face. "Is there any special reason why you woke me up?"  
"_Can't I talk to my beautiful fiance?"_  
"Since you woke her up, I don't know." I could hear him chuckle. "If you miss me, you can always come and get me."  
"_That sounds like so much work love."_ I rolled my eyes.  
"I can be back before midnight, if you'll wait for me."  
"_You know how impatient I get."_  
"_Please stop your flirting."_ I could hear Rebecca say in the background of Nik's side of the call.  
"_Would you rather us flirt in front of you?"_ Nik asked her, but didn't get any response.  
"I'll see you guys later. I love you."  
"_Love you to."_ Nik said before we ended the call. I let out a sigh, knowing that I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep while thinking of him.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day with my brother and Bridget. We sat down and actually had a meal together, which made me feel normal. It was like a family dinner, minus our parents. I was still sad about Bonnie, but having normal time with my brother distracted my mind from that. When it got later at night, I started to get ready to go back to New Orleans. My brother wanted me to stay longer but he knew I'd be back to visit eventually.

I got to New Orleans before midnight, but when I got to the house, I saw that Nik was sleeping. I changed out of the clothes I was wearing and slipped into his bed next to him.  
"You're home." He said in a whisper.  
"Of course I am." I whispered before sliding closer to him. "I didn't want to go two nights in a row without sleeping next to you." His arm wrapped around me as I closed my eyes. "I missed you."  
"I know." Nik said and I rolled my eyes without opening them.  
"Just go to sleep." I said. "Or no sex tomorrow." As I started to fall asleep, I could feel Nik kiss me on the forehead.  
"Goodnight love."  
"Goodnight Nik." I said before I completely fell asleep.

* * *

**~ I wanted to have Chelsea have some family time with her brother, her niece, and her brother's fiance. I also wanted to have at least one small scene (not including the memorial scene) with Damon and Chelsea, considering how their relationship ended.**

**~ The next episode '_Girl In New Orleans_' might be a two parter because I want to have Chels at he music festival and I have to have the people get killed/die in the bayou like the episode. I might have the music festival scenes in one chapter and the scenes in the bayou another chapter. It all depends on what you think of it. I also want to have Chelsea have some scenes with Marcel in the next chapter or at least some scenes in this story with her and Marcel.**

**~ Elijah comes back in a few chapters, which means the start of the whole Klaus/Chelsea/Elijah triangle of this story. There is also the possibility of the twist I want to put in, which would cause some drama with Klaus/Chelsea but some possible connection with Elijah/Chelsea. I'm going to leave it a surprise, but I'd like to see if anyone can guess what it is. (: I might end up starting parts of it in the next chapter(s) because it has to do with the wolves (since I want to keep them important to the story like they are in the show)**

**~ What do you think the couple names should be? I've done seasons 3 and 4 for Chelsea (and I'm still writing seasons 1 and 2) but I don't have any couple names involving Chelsea. If you have any ideas, please let me know. (:**

**~ I'll be finishing up chapter 12 for _Love Changes Things_ before the next chapter for this story is up. I also want to get 1 (maybe 2) more chapter(s) up for _Dark Paradise_ before I update. Although, depending on how fast I write the chapter depends on when it gets posted (which is influenced by reviews).**  
**~ I also have another story with Chelsea in it called '_Out Of Place_' which has gotten no reviews on it's last two chapters. I hope you can check it out and review (:**

**~ Hello to the 34 people who have this story on their alerts list... why haven't you reviewed? I'm just saying in my mind if you liked the story enough to follow it, you should like it enough to review. The reviews let me know what you think of the story and are way more helpful than somebody following or favoriting the story. I want to try and have this story beat the number of reviews that Chelsea's season 4 events (Changes Within) got... so leave helpful reviews (:**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	4. Girl In New Orleans

**~ I would have uploaded sooner, but I got distracted by watching True Blood (I'm trying to catch up... I still have to watch seasons 5 & 6). I think I might focus a bit more on _'Love Changes Things_' (so I can reach the TVD season 4 finale for it) before I really start to focus more on this story**

**~ 26 reviews on 3 chapters! (: Let's try and reach 50 (helpful) reviews before chapter 8... I want to beat Changes Within (TVD season 4 for Chelsea) number of reviews.. which is 173. Hopefully this story can beat that number by the time it gets to the end of The Originals season 1.**

_totalRandum: I'm looking forward to Elijah being in chapters to (: He shows up at the end of the next chapter, which means Chelsea will have scenes with him in almost every chapter from then (hopefully... lol). I'm going to try and get Davina and Chelsea be friends because they are the two most powerful witches in New Orleans, but if something happens towards Nik or herself (which will be sort of talked about in the next chapter with Sophie)._

_Nicole: I'm glad that the emotion came through the chapter (: I teared up while writing the memorial scene because of the emotion in it. It makes me feel good that the emotion came across. When it comes to Chelsea's ex... I was going to add him into the second chapter, but I realized that after I wrote the chapter. Now I'm not sure if I will be adding him, unless he's already in New Orleans and Chelsea is just unaware of the fact. There will be tension in the story, mainly from Chelsea's side of things, when I get around to the chapters for Bloodletting and Reigning Pain In New Orleans. The thank you was mainly from Jeremy, but Bonnie was also glad that Chelsea showed up._

_Guest (1): Damon actually knows about Chelsea being pregnant... he found out in Changes Within (Chelsea's TVD season 4 events) and everyone else besides Matt and Elena know that Chelsea is pregnant. Everyone knows that she is engaged because of when Klaus proposed (at least the second time). That will be in it's own chapter, but added to this story._

**~ I added a few things into this chapter that I didn't originally have planned, but I think they are good scenes that will definitely be brought up in future chapters (: Hopefully you'll like them because I really liked writing them.**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV**_

I slowly opened my eyes to see Nik sleeping next to me. It was the moments waking up to him that made me forget about everything happening around us. I brought my hand to his face and gently cupped it. Whenever I see him sleeping, I could never think of him doing the horrible things he has done.  
"Good morning." I said in a whisper as his eyes started to open.  
"Good morning love." He said with a small smile. I moved my head closer so I could kiss him. Nik gently put his hands on my arm, but I moved it away.  
"You woke me up when I was at my brother's." I said to him.  
"I know." He started kissing me, trying to distract me from that.  
"That means no sex."  
"Why are so mean to me?" He asked as he brushed some hair behind my ear.  
"Because it's my job." I kissed him before seeing a smirk on his face. "And because your pregnant fiance wants to have a shower... and I can't exactly do that in this bed." I whispered before kissing him on the cheek. I got out of the bed and walked into his bathroom. It didn't take long for him to join me.

* * *

After Nik and I had a shower together, he went downstairs. I changed into a pair of black shorts he got me and a light green tshirt before going downstairs to join him.  
"Over the course of my life, I've encountered no shortage of those who would presume to speak of good and evil." I heard Klaus say as I walked behind Cami. "Such terms mean nothing. People do what is in their best interest, regardless of who gets hurt. Is it evil to take what one wants? To satisfy hunger, even if doing so will cause another suffering? What some would call evil, I believe to be an appropriate response to a harsh and unfair world."  
"No offense, but I'm not sure I follow why you've invited me here." Cami said, obviously not knowing that I was standing behind her.  
"Cause he thinks I need more friends." I said, which made Cami jump before looking towards me. "Sorry... I get that from him." I looked towards Nik to see him smirking.  
"Because I enjoy your company. And I sense that you have the capacity for understanding someone of my... complexity. You see, I returned to New Orleans to investigate a threat posed against me. I learned of a beautiful, young pregnant woman in need of protection..."  
"Even though she can protect herself." I said, interrupting Nik because I knew he was talking about me. Cami glanced towards me while Nik just gave a small smile.  
"My brother, always the do-gooder, talked me into keeping the child...he thought it might redeem me. Trouble is, I've since learned of another young woman, a girl, really, one with vast potential, held in captivity by a tyrant. I want to help both of these women, protect and love one while I free the other. So, tell me, Cami, does that sound evil to you?"  
"I don't believe in evil as a diagnosis." Cami said to Nik. "I think you have unstable personal relationships, stress-related paranoia, chronic anger issues, fear of abandonment." I saw some emotion in Nik's eyes even though he was hiding it from Cami. What she said about him was pretty much true... but it wasn't his fault. "I think you could benefit from talking to someone. Professionally." Nik and I both smirked. '_If that did happen, Nik would probably eat them'_ I thought, which felt weird that it was normal.  
"I think I prefer to talk to you. So, I'm going to offer you a job, as my stenographer."  
"Which is also probably code for '_I'm going to pay you to come over and hang out with my fiance_' " I said as I looked from Cami to Nik.  
"Okay, what are we writing?  
"My memoirs, of course." Klaus said with a smirk. "Someone should know my story. And it will give us time to discuss other riveting subjects, like your handsome suitor, Marcel."  
"And there's that paranoia..." I said with a teasing smirk before walking out of the room.

* * *

I sat on the couch in the main living room with my Ipad. Rebecca was in the other room while Agnes sat across from me on a different couch. She was concerned about my baby, but I could feel that she was fine.  
"I told you Agnes, I feel great." I said as I glanced at her.  
"You are overdue for a checkup." She said to me as my eyes returned to my Ipad.  
"I've already had a checkup." I said without looking at her. "When I was in Mystic Falls over the summer Meredith gave me a check up. She said my daughter is perfectly healthy at this stage." I slightly smiled. "Besides, I can't just go into into the Quarter for an ultrasound. You know how many of the vamps would freak if they found out that the impossible hybrid was pregnant?"  
"A lot of women would kill to have a child." Rebecca said from the other room. "It strikes me as odd that you're not taking better care of yours." I just rolled my eyes and chose to ignore her, knowing that she was trying to find Elijah.  
"I know a doctor out in the bayou." Agnes said, which made me look towards her. "Off the beaten path. Now, I took the liberty of making an appointment for you. Tonight, after-hours, just us. Marcel and the other vampires will never get word of it." I didn't want to, but I knew that it would be a good idea to have a checkup. I would want Nik there, but the witches didn't even like him even though they were sort of working with him.  
"Okay." I reluctantly said, because I had a feeling that Agnes wouldn't let it go. She got up and left the house while I got up to join Rebecca in the other room.

I sat next to Rebecca and looked at the screen of her laptop. She was looking at images of the French Quarter, knowing that Elijah was somewhere in it.  
"Please, sister, tell me you're not still at it with the internet search." Nik said as he walked into the room. "How does one begin, anyway? Just type in '_anonymous attic?_' " I chose to stay quiet, knowing not to get in between the two of them.  
"Since none of Chelsea's locator spells will work, someone's got to try and find him..." Rebecca said as Klaus poured himself a glass of scotch "... even if I have to search every bloody attic in New Orleans."  
"Like looking for a needle in a rather large pile of needles." Nik said and I looked at him.  
"At least she's trying." He moved his hand up like he was surrendering to me. I just gave him a small smile before looking back at Rebecca's screen.  
"I remember details about the attic Marcel took me to." Rebecca said to Ni. "There were shutters on the windows behind Elijah's coffin."  
"Well, that should narrow it down immensely." Nik said with said with sarcasm. "Myself, I prefer actual strategy as opposed to mind-numbing labor. Marcel's delay in returning our brother makes me suspect he's no longer in charge of the situation. If Davina's loyalty to Marcel is strained, perhaps the young witch will be open to discussing a new alliance."  
"Which might end with lives lost...but hey, at least you get what you want."  
"What's with you today?" Rebecca asked and I just gave a shrug.  
"Moody I guess." I gave to Rebecca as I leaned into the couch.  
"As usual, your power grabs are more important than rescuing your brother."  
"I prefer to think of it as killing two birds with one stone. Rob Marcel of his secret weapon, bring our brother home."  
"And try to kill as few people as possible." I said, adding onto what Nik was saying. He knew that I didn't like him killing, mainly because I didn't like to do it, but I knew it was part of who he was. I knew that even if I told him not to, he wouldn't because it would draw suspicion. There was an alert on my Ipad which made me realize the batter was running low. "I gotta go and charge this." I said as I stood from the couch and walked towards the stairs.

* * *

I went into my room so I could charge the Ipad. There were a couple of times I forgot to charge it, but was because I would get distracted. As I plugged in the charger and placed my Ipad on my dresser, I could feel his hands on my sides.

Nik and I sped to my bed, where I just looked up at him.  
"There are some days where I am just amazed at how caring and romantic you can be." I said as I cupped his face. He just smirked and kissed down my neck. "You did hear me this morning, right?" I asked as I closed my eyes and took in the feeling of him against me.  
"I'm trying to change your mind love." He whispered in my ear before kissing me on my lips.  
"Do you think you can?" I asked as his hands slipped underneath my Tshirt.  
"Are you underestimating me?"  
"Not at all." I pulled him closer to me, letting know I didn't care what I said about no sex.

* * *

I laid on my back as I got an ultrasound. I wanted Nik to be with me so he could hear our daughter's heartbeat before she was born, but I knew he would listen in when I would get home.  
"Your baby's heart rate is perfect." The doctor said and I couldn't help but smile.  
"I knew she would be good." I said as I wiped off my stomach. "I can feel it." I pulled my Tshirt back down. "Are we almost done? I wanted to cook supper tonight." I said after a few moments before feeling my phone vibrate in my pocket. When I checked, it was a text from Rebecca.  
'_Where are you?_ -_Rebecca'_  
"Your blood pressure is a bit high, I've got something for it." The doctor said, which felt weird since I was part vampire. '_That shouldn't matter much'_ I thought before replying to Rebecca's text.  
'_I'm at the Bayou clinic for the checkup. -Chelsea'_ After I pressed send, I heard a wolf howl. It scared me a little, but I took a deep breath to calm myself. I listened to hear if it was close, but instead I heard a car pull up. '_Is there something wrong?'_ I asked myself as I looked towards the doctor.  
"I'm actually not that good with pills." I lied as I started to get a bad feeling. When I was human I was pretty good with pills, but since I was immortal I knew they wouldn't really have that much of an effect.  
"Neither am I, truth be told." She said and I could tell that she was nervous. Out the corner of my eye, I could tell that some big looking people came in and started to talk to Agnes. '_This is a trap'_ I thought before quickly standing up. The doctor turned towards me with a syringe in her hand. I put my hand up and used my magic to stop her from getting closer to me. The syringe dropped from my hand and I made the doctor pass out, not wanting to kill her. I turned towards the front room and close the door that lead to that room with my magic. '_That should hold them for a little bit'_ I thought before looking around, trying to find a way out. '_The windows'_ I thought before I used my magic to open it the window and climb out of it. '_So much for trusting Agnes'_ I thought before using my vampire speed to run away.

* * *

_**General POV**_

Chelsea was running at human speed, trying to get away from the people that were chasing her. She was trying to think of reasons why Agnes set her up, but her thoughts were disrupted when she realized they were getting closer. Chelsea his behind a tree, trying to stay out of sight. Her vampire speed was alway an option but she knew that they would keep chasing her. The only way to make sure that they wouldn't keep chasing her was to kill them, which was something she wanted to avoid. When they got in front of her, Chelsea focused her magic on them. She was trying to make sure she wasn't going to kill them, even though she knew that it was the only way to make sure they wouldn't keep chasing her. They all went to the ground, clutching their heads. As Chelsea used her magic her eyes started to change from green to gold and veins started to appear around her eyes. It went away when she heard a noise behind her. When she turned, she saw Rebecca standing and looking at the people that she used her magic on.  
"Have to say, I'm impressed." Rebecca said, knowing that the people were dead.  
"I didn't know you were coming." Chelsea said as she took a deep breath, still a little on edge.  
"Well, when my best friend is pregnant is in the woods on her own..." Rebecca didn't have to finish her sentence for Chelsea to know what she meant. "Who are they?" Rebecca asked about the people that Chelsea took care of.  
"Warlocks." Chelsea said as she glanced back at them. There was a part of her that was sad for killing them, but a part of her knew that it was going to happen. The sound of footsteps in the distance made both Rebecca and Chelsea look in the direction.  
"There're more of them." Rebecca said before looking at Chelsea. "Run!"  
"I can take care of them."  
"I don't care. Run." Chelsea looked from Rebecca to the direction the other people were coming before running at human speed away from Rebecca.  
"If I had a dollar for every mess my family has got me into..." Rebecca said to herself.  
"I heard that." Chelsea said loud enough for Rebecca to hear. She didn't get far before hearing Rebecca getting impaled. Chelsea turned around to see Rebecca falling to the ground.  
"Rebecca!" Chelsea said with worry in her voice. She looked up at the warlocks coming towards he as she focused her magic on them. It distracted her from someone shooting an arrow at her arm. '_Vervain... and something else...'_ Chelsea thought before falling to the ground.

* * *

Chelsea's eyes started to open and could smell blood even though she was weak. She slowly stood up and turned around only to see a wolf biting one of the warlocks on the ground. The wolf slowly turned it's head up to see Chelsea standing, looking at it. There was a part of Chelsea that was scared because she knew what a wolf bite would to do her but there was also a part of her that felt that the wolf wouldn't hurt her. The wolf started to walk towards Chelsea, which made her take a step back out of reflex. As the wolf started to slowly walk towards her, the more Chelsea knew that the wolf wasn't going to hurt her.  
"Thank you." Chelsea said in a whisper and the wolf almost gave her a nod. The wolf started to walk in a direction and Chelsea started to follow it, forgetting that Rebecca was still laying on the ground.

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV**_

I followed the wolf, which felt weird. '_Since when do wolves help vampires?'_ I couldn't help but wonder as I continued to walk. The wolf had left me to walk along for what seemed like a long time, but I had a feeling of where I was going.

As I continued to walk, the house that I was in before started to come into view. '_That's his car'_ I thought before seeing Rebecca and Nik walking outside.  
"Chelsea!" Nik said with worry as he almost ran towards me. "What happened? Tell me what happened." I could tell by his voice and eyes that he was worried about me.  
"I had to get out of the house..." I said as I glanced at the one behind them "... and then they chased me, but I took them down with my magic." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I just need to sit down." Rebecca walked towards me and put her arm around my shoulders. I gave her a small smile as she guided me towards the porch so I could sit down on the steps.  
"How did you escape?" Rebecca quietly asked me even though Nick could hear her. "You were outnumbered and unarmed. Those men were ripped to shreds!"  
"I'm not exactly unarmed Becca." I said because she knew I had my magic. "But there was a wolf..." My mind flashed back to the wolf that was eating the people and helped me find my way back. "I think it was trying to protect me." I whispered, still confused on why it would.  
"The witches were supposed to protect you!" Nik angrily said towards me. "When I get my hands on Sophie Deveraux..."  
"It wasn't Sophie..." Rebecca said, interrupting Nik.  
"It was Agnes." I said, not wanting Sophie to get harmed since she was my friend.  
"Fine! Agnes, Sophie, it's all the same to me! I'll slaughter the lot of them!" Nik said and I was going to say something, but Rebecca stopped me.  
"Not if Elijah gets there first." Rebecca said, which made me look towards her.  
"You found Elijah?" I asked, hoping that she did.  
"He's been in touch, and he has a plan." Rebecca said to me and Nik. "All he asks is that we take care of you." I couldn't help but smile, knowing that Elijah was looking after me even in captivity.  
"So, can we go home now?" I asked as I looked between Rebecca and Nik. "I'd really like something to eat." Nik gave me a small nod as I stood up. I took a few steps off the porch before feeling weak. Nik sped towards me and quickly picked me up in his arms.  
"I've got you, love. I've got you." Nik almost whispered in my ear.  
"Good." I said with a small smile as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I don't want to hit my head on the ground when you drop me." He just gave me a small smirk as I put my head against his chest. "I just need some blood and I'll be okay." I said as he carried me to his car.

* * *

After Nik brought me home, he made me go straight to his room because he wanted to make sure that I was somewhere safe. He brought me a few blood bags so I would be able to regain my strength as he cooked some actual food for me. It was nice to know he cared and was worried, but I could do some things on my own. When I was done eating, I took a shower to make sure I was clean.

I walked out of Nik's bathroom to see him laying on the bed. I slipped in and put my head on his chest.  
"Thank you." I said as I slipped my hand into his. "She's okay..." I said, knowing he was worried about our daughter "...I can feel her inside." I moved his hand that I was holding so it was touching my belly.  
"Are you okay?" He asked and I moved a little so I could look into his eyes.  
"I'm here with you and our daughter... of course I'm okay." I gave him a small smile before kissing him. "Good night Nik."  
"Good night." He kissed me on the forehead before I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**~ Originally I wanted to have some Chelsea/Marcel scenes in this chapter (the start of a possible mini-friendship) but I decided against it because of the scenes at the bayou.**

**~ There is a bit of my idea on how to keep the wolves important in this chapter. Hopefully you'll be able to pick up on it and maybe guess what I'll be doing to keep the wolves important. Remember that Chelsea is a witch/vamp hybrid... It will be revealed within the next 4ish chapters (Bloodletting and The River In Reverse). I have the idea written down because it's sort of technical and detailed, which makes it all the more interesting (: If someone guesses it, I'm not going to tell them if they are right just to keep it a surprise (:**

**~ The wolves are still going to be important (which is why I kept the wolf thing in this chapter and added a little bit). The dead witches are also important (because of the next chapter) which is why I also made them die. It will still add to things in the next few chapters... especially since Elijah shows up in the next chapter (:**

**~ Remember, the longer and more constructive the review... the more muse I have for the story (which equals quicker updates) (:**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


End file.
